


the best thing about holidays

by hazyjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adoptive Daughter, Fluff, Halloween season, M/M, they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyjaem/pseuds/hazyjaem
Summary: jeno and jaemin finally have some time alone, so what do the do? put up halloween decorations of course.





	the best thing about holidays

**Author's Note:**

> i once again wrote this at like 2 in the morning, so i once again apologize for any grammatical errors.

jeno loved halloween.

he loved going costume shopping with his husband, jaemin, and their adoptive daughter, ha-eun.

he loved how their daughter would light up as she found a costume she wanted, and the two fathers would happily buy it for her, anything to keep that precious smile on her face.

but his absolute favorite thing, about any holiday, was getting to decorate the house with his beloved husband.

ha-eun had been picked up by her friend and they’re parents. they were gonna go to the playground, and then go eat, so it’d only be jeno and jaemin in the house for a few hours, giving them time to decorate the house in peace.

jeno had just finished decorating the front porch, and made his way into the house, where jaemin was busy decorating the living room, fully focused on the task at hand. jeno saw this as a chance to scare his spouse, so he quietly walked up to jaemin.

‘boo.’ jeno said in jaemin’s ear as he grabbed the sides of the youngest body, making jaemin jump as he let out a shriek, before turning around and hitting jeno’s chest.

‘you fucking asshole, you scared the shit out of me!’ jaemin yelled, making jeno laugh at him as he pulled jaemin closer, resting his forehead against jaemin’s. the younger wrapped his arms around jeno’s neck as the older swayed them from side to side lightly. both men each had a content smile on their faces.

they just stood like that for a while, feeling complete in each other’s arms.

‘we should keep going if we wanna be done before ha-eun gets home.’ jaemin whispered, afraid that their bubble would break if he spoke any louder.

‘she can help us finish up tomorrow, she loves helping.’ jeno whispered before leaning forward, pressing his lips onto jaemin’s in a soft kiss, which jaemin immediately reciprocated. 

the two had been married for 5 years already, and they had been dating for 5 more years before that. 

they met when they were 15, and started dating when they were 19. many thought that the two were too young to get married, only being 24, but the two knew what they wanted, and that was to be with one another for the rest of their lives. they had adopted a 2 year old ha-eun a year after their marriage.

jaemin pulled away, wanting to admire his husband’s features. jaemin was always equally as mesmerized every time he looked at jeno, the man had only ever gotten more handsome over the years, and jaemin couldn’t help but fall in love all over again. jaemin chuckled to himself before kissing jeno once more, conveying all his love and adoration for the older through the kiss, and jeno felt it. he felt how much jaemin loved him, and he loved him just as much, of not even more. 

‘let me just finish up in here, okay? then we’ll call it a day.’ jaemin said softly, placing one last kiss on jeno’s lips before pulling out of the embrace to finish hanging up the string with cut-out spiders and pumpkins hanging from it. jeno wrapped his arms around jaemin’s waist, hugging the man from the back, resting his chin on jaemin’s shoulder as he places feather light kisses on his neck, earning a giggle from jaemin.

‘stop, that tickles.’ jeno didn’t listen, and just kept pressing light kisses on his neck. 

jaemin quickly finished up, and the two decided to cuddle up on the couch and watch some movie that none of them were paying attention to anyways, they were too busy being consumed by the comfort of being with each other.

moments like these had been rare in the past, as the two had very little time just being the two of them. they were both very successful in their line of work, jeno being CEO of korea’s most successful tech-company, and jaemin being korea’s most well-known designer, they two found very little time for each other, but that didn’t stop them from loving each other to the fullest. but jaemin had decided, after a long talk with jeno, to retire from his work. that way they wouldn’t have to have a nanny for ha-eun anymore, and the two husbands would have more time together. and jeno made the decision to start working from home 4 out of 7 days of the week, since he’s his own boss, and lucky for them, jeno made enough money for them to be able to live like this, and jaemin was so grateful for jeno’s hard work. 

‘i love you.’ jaemin whispered as he snuggled impossibly closer to jeno. jaemin was laying on top of jeno, his head resting in the crook of jeno’s neck. jeno tightens his arms around jaemin’s waist, pressing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

‘i love you, too.’ jeno whispered back, stroking jaemin’s back. jaemin lifted his head to look at jeno, the older already looking at him. jaemin leaned forward and planted a soft peck on his husband’s lips before laying his head back down, the two slowly drifting off, nothing but each other on their minds.


End file.
